


The Fox and the Ren

by Movielover52



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fox Hux au, M/M, fox prince, mention of injured animal, not graphic tho, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/pseuds/Movielover52
Summary: Kylux found an injured fox and decides to take care of it. Imagine his surprise when the fox turns into a human named Hux. Kylo can't help but fall in love with him.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Kylux Secret Santa 2020





	The Fox and the Ren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlottefrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/gifts).



> For the Kylux Secret Santa  
> Hope you enjoy!

When Kylo was little, he had heard of the stories of the little fox prince. One time, he had sworn that he had seen the fox hiding in the distance.

~~Years later~~

One day, Kylo found an injured fox lying in his backyard.

Feeling sorry for him, Kylo took in the fox to care for him while he heals.

A couple days passed, and the creature of the forest was doing a lot better. One night, Kylo went to bed like he normally did. However, he was in for a big surprise the next morning.

Where did the fox go!? Who was this guy lying in Kylo's bed!? Also, why did the strange man have fox ears and a tail? Well, the man introduced himself as Hux. Apparently, Hux was a fox prince of the nearby forest. He had gotten injured during a fight with someone's dog. At first, Kylo did not believe him. But when Hux morphed back into a fox right in front of Kylo, Kylo believed him. He found the fox person to be very interested in human things.

Some of the local pet life were curious about Hux. Hux was cautious around them at first, but grew comfortable when he saw that they were friendly. He decided that he liked cats.

Over time, Kylo became fond of Hux. Dare he say that he fell in love. He had to wonder if the prince would like someone like him.

Eventually, Kylo got the courage to confess his feelings to Hux. And Hux liked him back! 

With the fox king's blessings, Kylo and Hux got married. They became such a power couple in the forest.

~~Fin~~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this pic fic!


End file.
